


moment of peace

by Purple_Gators



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Peter, just..bastards who take a break to be in love for a moment, listen guys..i just want them to be gentle for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Gators/pseuds/Purple_Gators
Summary: Sometimes Elias just needs a break, and Peter is willing to indulge him (softly).
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> okay..i broke down. i love these terrible gentlemen

The moment Peter faded from the comfortably frigid embrace of the Lonely into the considerably _less_ solitary office of his favorite Beholder, he sensed that he had popped in at a bad time. The air was thick and held tension that even he could pick up on. He gently rapped his knuckles on the doorway as a way of announcing his arrival, mutely drinking in Elias’ appearance. 

Elias was there, as usual, sitting rigidly in his chair (which, in all honestly, looked more like a throne than an everyday office seat, _way to be subtle_ ). He was hunched over his desk, fingers pressing into the bridge of his nose in a likely futile effort to stave away a surging headache. His hair, usually perfectly slicked back and presentable, appeared gently mussed, as if he had unconsciously run his hands through it multiple time. There were pronounced bags under his eyes, and he looked…tired. The moment Peter had entered the room, Elias’ tightly shut eyes snapped open to focus his gaze on the lonely sea captain. 

There was a pause, as if Elias was awaiting some sort of explanation from him regarding his sudden appearance. Peter could feel the telltale pressure in the back of his skull as the Eye gently probed the surface of his mind to gather any stray information it could. Peter drew back into the Lonely in an instinctive reaction to protect his thoughts, but slowly allowed the numbing mist to disperse once the Eye’s presence abated. Upon sensing the captain’s sharp annoyance at this breach of privacy, Elias sighed returned his attention back to his desk, where papers were stacked in a methodical madness that likely only Elias could properly understand.

“Well, Peter, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” Elias questions, clearly disgruntled, as if he truly didn’t See Peter’s appearance in his office coming. _And perhaps he didn’t,_ Peter mused to himself, _he does seem awfully distracted at the moment._

Peter takes in Elias’ clear exhaustion, and briefly entertained the thought of giving a straightforward answer for once. _Because despite me serving the Lonely, your company is not always unpleasant. Because sometimes there’s an ache inside me when we’re apart for too long that I dislike. Because I wanted to see you. Because I like you._ Those unfiltered thoughts flowed through Peter’s head, and he almost chuckled at the thought of what Elias’ reaction would be if he were to verbalize them. Perhaps he’d be shocked into showing some genuine surprise. Maybe he’d scoff and tell Peter to quit being so soft-hearted. Maybe he’d return the sentiment. But that’s not how their relationship functioned; loving pleasantries were never exchanged, no matter how the other felt. 

So instead Peter grins sardonically, and slowly makes his way towards Elias’ desk. He makes sure to take his time and avoid eye contact with Elias, if only to slightly dull the unsettling prickle of having those eyes on him. “Now now Elias, surely I don’t need a reason to visit my devoted husband other than the pure joy of seeing his smiling face!” Peter exclaims pleasantly while placing a hand gently on Elias’ shoulder. He allows himself to lightly squeeze the shoulder in an effort to relieve some of the clear stress in his husband’s posture. He’s always been fascinated by their size difference, and indeed, right now Peter’s hand seemed to engulf Elias’ whole shoulder. 

Elias, for his part, was assuredly not smiling. If anything, his pinched features and firm grimace betrayed an even bleaker mood than when Peter first entered the office. However, Peter could feel his husband’s muscles relaxing, and he seemed to unconsciously lean into Peter’s embrace. He sucked in a breath, as if preparing himself to berate Peter for intruding on his extremely busy schedule. Peter could imagine the crisp words as clearly if they were spoken: _Honestly, Peter, the least you could do is send a postcard. I could fill you in for next Friday if you ask nicely._ Much to Peter’s surprise, Elias slowly let the air leave his lungs as he sighed, looking a Peter with a mixture of light annoyance, bemusement, and even, dare he say, fondness?

“Well, since you’re here, you might as well stay. Goodness knows what kind of trouble you’ll cause me and my staff if I send you away now.”

Peter could feel his heart gently clench at this admission. Of course, he was planning on staying for as long as he wanted anyways. He just wasn’t expecting Elias’ compliance. Usually it was like pulling teeth trying to get the other to acknowledge that he didn’t _actually_ mind Peter’s presence. He slowly dragged his hand on Elias’ shoulder down his arm, until it was resting upon his hand. He softly gripped it, before gently pulling Elias way from his desk. 

It spoke to just how exhausted Elias was that he barely put up a token effort against Peter’s light tugging, and even allowed himself to lean into the captain’s broad shoulders. He let Peter lead them to the small couch in the back of the office, and the two of them flopped onto the cushions without the usual grace and poise. 

Peter’s heart thumped uncomfortably in chest as Elias slumped against his side, head resting on Peter’s shoulder. The thrum of blood pulsing through his body was discomforting, but not entirely unwelcome. How often did Elias express this level of vulnerability? Peter almost had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from making a flippant comment; Elias certainly didn’t seem to be in the teasing mood, and it likely would not be received as well as their usual back-and-forth banter. Their hands were still intertwined, and Peter could feel his palms dampen with sweat due to the prolonged contact. 

They sat together, warm and pressed together, as if they were the only two people in the universe. Peter’s body buzzed at every point of contact with Elias, unused to this level of quiet affection. The silence was nice and familiar, a comforting salve on Peter’s flushed and feverish skin. However, he could not shake the feeling of _wrongness_ that came with the still air. Elias rarely shut up in the best of times, and he was even more prone to maniacal rants when he was upset or irritated. Something must really be bothering the Eye Avatar if he’s been left in such a mollified state. 

Against his better judgment, Peter gently nudged his partner’s shoulder, making sure he hadn’t fallen asleep in their moment of calm. “Not that this isn’t a delight, but what’s got you in such a…familiar mood?” A rough huff of a laugh escaped Elias, but it was still several moments before he gave a response.

“Sometimes,” Elias began, shifting slightly so he was sitting upright, sending a chill down Peter’s body with the loss of contact, “…sometimes things can get a bit. Much. Don’t get me wrong, I adore serving the Beholding. I thrive on it, I was _born_ to serve it.” At this Elias’ gaze focused on something far in the distance that only he could see. The future, perhaps? The past?

“However, having the will of an all-powerful fear entity is a pressure that most would quickly fold under. I, of course, am not most people. But. There can be days were the Watcher’s ever-present Gaze can get a bit…trying.” At the admission, Elias quickly tensed up, as if realizing the vulnerability he expressed is dangerous and fully expecting Peter to retaliate with scathing remarks and ridicule. He turned his gaze defiantly to Peter, as if daring him to respond. 

Peter, for his part, was at a loss. He couldn’t relate to a sentiment less than what Elias had just expressed to him. Peter had never felt anything other than overwhelming gratitude towards the Lonely. It was his _salvation_. The chill of the Lonely was a comfort that he would surely be miserable without. If the Lonely’s presence in his life were to ever fade, Peter would surely be more lost than all those tragic victims he’d sacrificed aboard the _Tundra_ across the decades. 

So, instead of responding, Peter just ran a large hand through his beard, before wrapping his arm around Elias and gently pulling the smaller man on top of him as he laid them both down on the couch. Elias narrowed his eyes suspiciously at first, before relenting and shifting himself to be more comfortable atop Peter’s thick stomach. The captain could feel more tension leave Elias as he smoothed a hand down the Beholder’s back. His other hand found itself in Elias’ hair, messing it up even further as he softly ran his fingers through the dark locks. He even dared to place a gentle press of his lips upon Elias’ head, although the contact burned more than any fire of the Desolation. The world seemed to stand still again as the two accepted this rare moment of peace.

Peter really never was good with words, but he hoped Elias could feel his heartbeat humming inside his chest in lieu of a thought-provoking retort to his short-lived lament. As Elias’ breathing slowed, the short puffs warming the skin just above Peter’s heart, Peter allowed himself this one instance of tranquil company with his husband.

After all, with how full and warm his heart felt this moment, there would be a veritable feast for the Lonely when he made his inevitable departure back to the _Tundra._

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe a couple of old bastards got me to write my first fanfiction in literally ever? more likely than you think


End file.
